


memorial

by strawbunnyshortcake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fire, Graphic Description, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbunnyshortcake/pseuds/strawbunnyshortcake
Summary: wild fires have been eating youinside my headtrying to smoke you outor burn you alive in itthis time, please just stay dead-------in which, otonashi takes a look back at her journey in the apocalypse.
Relationships: Matsuda Yasuke/Otonashi Ryouko, Otonashi Ryouko/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	memorial

red-lights flashed along the halls, only illuminating all that was left in the dark. it wasn't enough to show the couple in a tragic state. matsuda with blood staining his hands, and otonashi with her eyes glistening in red, tears streaming down her cheeks that they were enough to leave marks.  
this was a nightmare of her. a nightmare she couldn't wake up from this time, she'd try to pinch her cheek and she'd still not wake up in the same clean white bed she'd always lay on, with his scent, with matsuda giving her the same annoying look he'd give her everyday, and all the treatments she'd have with just him by his side. truly, this was a dream she couldn't wake up from. and it made her heart break again, and again the more she remembers it.

she'd beg and cry, trying to get matsuda off of the ground and on his feet. he'd deny it, he refused to move no matter how her cries were growing in volume. his face was turning blue, ears ringing from the sobs she could let escape from her throat.

" this isn't fair...! matsuda~kun, none of this is fair! we were supposed to escape together! "

matsuda knew she didn't remember the promise he made back at the room. how he'd sacrifice himself, if she was going to be the last survivor standing in the academy, and how he'd end up being the one dying. he acted as if she didn't remember, and as if they really did made that promise of them being _alive_

" dumbass...there's not much time...you need to _get the fuck out_... "

and that'd only make otonashi cry more. her throat would become sore, eyes turning red and her face tinting with pink.   
  
" this isn't real! none of this is real! this is a big fat dream! "  
  
  
she wasn't going to listen. she was never going to listen to the truth in front of her leaking eyes. and matsuda knew the only way to get her out. why didn't he understand that she was never going to accept this sort of ending?   
  
leaning close, a kiss with forever would only remain with matsuda pressing close to her. otonashi stood still, almost paralyzed as her nails dug into the fabricated cover of her notebook. she was pushed out of reality, darkness took her vision to become the only thing she'd remember. 

then the colors of flaming orange would glaze over her eyes, letting her come back to earth when her eyes darted to the burning academy in front of her. all that could be heard was the clicks and cracks of flames, yet small sounds of the girl's cries would be covered by the flames.

  
why did it have to end up like this?  
  


.  
  


  
  
she was running as far as she could, away from whoever they were. she didn't remember who they were. otonashi only knew she was chased, chased by bad people. it was bound to happen. in a world like this, things like this were supposed to happen, the world wasn't safe with a forgetful girl like her.  
but why was she being chased?

they weren't the growls she would usually hear, the ones she got used to so quickly as if they were stuck in her ear-drums, echoing all the same with gritting teeth. the ones who used the same gritting teeth to chew upon other people like her, feasting on whatever was left in the decaying world it's becoming now. they weren't people. they were just monsters, disgusting, ugly, decaying monsters walking the earth as if they escaped hell. like there was no more room for them. she didn't need papers to remember who they were.  
  
each-time she moved her legs, pops and cracks were faintly echoing from her back. how did she get those? it was painful, it ached, it burned and stung as if she was thrown in fire. but why would she care? why can't she care? she couldn't figure out the cause, the reason, how and why she got the aching pain in her back. and nor did she acknowledge the blood seeping into her cardigan, dripping down to her skirt.  
  
she had to go.

her ankle twisted, and she squealed in pain when she fell, rolling across the ground off of the street and into a forest. she laid against the muddy dirty for a moment, dirtying her clothes as her nails dug into the mud. through gritting teeth, a sharp inhale would go through from the pain, now in her ankle, and worsening in her back. trying to stand up, she struggled to take steps far away again. she didn't know if she was safe.

she never was, anyway.

looking back, they weren't chasing her anymore.

but all she could note was a woman of white-hair, a young girl of green-hair with wheels, but with a sickening smile. and other children, standing beside the green-haired girl with masks of those who were once human, with life, flesh and skin, now only a hardened shell of a skull.

why was she needed by them? she didn't remember. she didn't care  
the hold on her notebook never faltered.

_if only he was here - i would be safe..._

...what's she thinking about?

.

" how long has your condition been like that? "  
  


" like what? "

otonashi's focus turned away from the papers she was writing on, to the navy-blue haired man with only one eye. he seemed rather calm, having his eye focus on her own.

" your memory condition. can you even remember how long it's been like that? has anyone been treating it? " he said as if that was the first question he wanted to ask about her, ever since they escaped that house. otonashi didn't know the answer herself ether, her face becoming blank when she looked at the pages.

" no sadly, " she said. " but i don't think i really care all that much about my past. to me, my condition isn't a problem. "

" and why is that? ", saihara crossed his arms. he seemed rather...surprised by her way of thinking. _he knew she was going to be killed with a condition like her's._

" i don't see my condition as a disadvantage, or a weakness like other people see it as. it's just how i am. but...what was the other question? " otonashi would give a nervous smile to the man, it seemed rather weak and light, yet have the same soft tint all the same like it hasn't faded.

saihara didn't agree, he knew this could get her hurt in anyway possible. and it scared him down to his core, but he'd never show that. he had a point in what he wanted to truly say - the girl felt like a deer in headlights whenever she stumbled into trouble so easily. her focus stayed on the pages and the grip around the fabric of the notebook she held never softened, holding it for dear life as a way of survival. saihara didn't know what the girl was up to, he never wanted to pry in her business. but that's how his job as a detective worked - prying into people's lives. it was such a bullshit system, that's how he always thought about it. and yet, the red-head was a different case.

he knew he had to be there.

given enough silence, the man shook his head before continuing.

" i asked if anyone has been treating it, " he repeated, turning his head away from the red-head.

hearing that, otonashi could feel her face pale up. the pen she held tapped against the papers, causing dots of ink to slightly tint it. she felt so uneasy, nauseous...she could've sworn she felt an itchy feeling around her head, it felt like something was scratching inside her head all the way down to her brain. it was so _uncomfortable_.

" i...i can't really remember, haha! " otonashi tried to laugh it off, despite how uneasy she looked.

  
saihara would hold his tongue, immediately noting how she acted.   
...who was she thinking about? maybe he'd find the answer to that question soon, if she couldn't find the answer herself.

he'll keep it in mind.

  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
it's been 17 years, and she's left all that she had behind. otonashi was a broken woman for sure, she wasn't the type of person to no reason as to why she caused bloodshed around her. the trauma, the pain, the aching she endured all this time as the naive girl she was. looking back, it made her sick of how easily trusting she could've been. it made her wonder how things would've been if such a virus didn't infect the entire world, if she could've gotten better. _if he lived to see another day_.

scenarios played in her head each-time she remembered him, it was almost stuck onto her brain that it could've been apart of her system. the faces of him haunted her every night and day. when she slept, or if she was awake. his face burned deep into her mind, yet she wanted to smoke him out of her brain if he was a wildfire that caused the burns in her memories.

otonashi knew he was her first beloved, the one she felt as if he was her soulmate for life, the man she held close to her heart more dearly than anything else in the world. how foolish was she to fall so deep in love? maybe she can find the answer in the end, or maybe she won't. otonashi knew she was such a fool. but that fool was dead a long time ago.

she's already killed herself long ago, she was way too broken as the fool they call **otonashi ryouko**.

but then, ryouko came back to reality when saihara called to her.

" _ryo, we have to go. it's getting dark._ "

her head turned, facing the same navy-blue haired man behind her. he was more older, like she was. and she nodded at him. he nodded back.

all this time, she's been stuck in her train of thought that she couldn't remember the grave in front of her until she looked at it one more time. it's been a long time since she's ever seen a grave, if she could ever remember seeing one at all in her life. but this one gave a meaning she was able to tell. the man that haunted her ever since she remembered the tragic event that caused her so much despair and pain when he wasn't in her life anymore. matsuda yasuke, was his name.

the same hand kept the tightest grip on her notebook, but this time, the grip faltered. she had placed the notebook atop of his grave, almost saying thank you, rather than spitting out curses.

the fainted writing on her notebook still spell out her old name, otonashi ryouko.

she wasn't otonashi anymore.

otonashi ryouko has been dead for a long time. along with matsuda yasuke.  
this time, they'd stay dead.

**Author's Note:**

> i got heavily inspired by nicole dollanganger's song, " please just stay dead " while i was writing this short thing. i'm not really the best at writing at all, but if you've read this, thank you so much!!
> 
> this is apart of the walking despair series i work alongside with PopitLockitWriteit, please go check out the original series!


End file.
